1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a rechargeable battery having an upper insulator member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery has been used in small portable electronic devices, e.g., a mobile phone or a laptop computer and camcorder, and a large portable capacity battery has been used as a power supply, e.g., for operating a motor or a large capacity storage device of a hybrid vehicle or the like.
In recent years, a high power rechargeable battery using a non-aqueous electrolyte having a high energy density has been developed. The above high power rechargeable battery is configured by a large capacity battery module by connecting a plurality of rechargeable batteries to each other in series to be used to drive a motor of a device requiring a large amount of power, e.g., an electric vehicle. For example, one large capacity rechargeable battery module includes a plurality of rechargeable batteries which are connected to each other in series, and each rechargeable battery may have a cylindrical or square shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.